Las mismas estrellas
by SavageWaiter
Summary: La historia de Blu antes de el viaje que cambiaría su vida, esta es la historia de el joven Blu, cuando buscaba a alguien para amar...
1. Las Mismas estrellas (Blu)

"**Las mismas estrellas"**

Esta es la historia de dos guacamayos, los únicos de su especie, ambos muy separados uno del otro, pero al mismo tiempo conectados, sus vidas eran muy distintas, y ambos, noche tras noche se preguntaban lo mismo: "¿Dónde estás?..."

**Blu:**

Blu, era un guacamayo mascota que nunca había aprendido a volar, vivía con una amable humana llamada Linda que lo cuidaba y mimaba como a un bebé, Blu no tenía muchos amigos más que el guacamayo de la amiga de Linda, su nombre era Lionel, él era algo distinto a Blu, el sí sabía volar ya que había nacido en libertad, pero durante el invierno (como él era todavía muy chico) no pudo aguantar la tormenta y cayo justo en frente de la casa de Margaret (amiga de Linda), por fortuna antes de morir congelado, Margaret lo salvo y lo cuido, desde ese día Lionel decidió quedarse con Margaret. Debido a los parecido de los dos con respecto a sus amos, ellos se entendían. Ese mismo día Margaret y Linda llevarían a sus aves a una especie de convención de aves, cuando Margaret llego a la casa de Linda ambas se saludaron y empezaron a hablar de sus asuntos, mientras tanto Blu fue con Lionel de inmediato y le dijo:

-"Hola Lionel ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Muy bien, ¿estás listo?"- dijo Lionel

-"¿Para qué?- le pregunto Blu a Lionel –"Si solo vamos a una convención con más aves"

-Si amigo, pero no solo eso, habrá chicas…"-le respondió Lionel

-"Oh, ya te entiendo, sabes, creo que tienes una obsesión con las chicas…"-dijo Blu en tono de burla

-"¿Me culpas? Estas oportunidades no son de diario Blu"-le dijo Lionel

-"Si, creo que salir a convivir un poco no hará daño, ¿Pero cómo les hablaras? Y aun mas ¿Cómo les hablare yo? -dijo Blu

-"No te preocupes Blu, solo se tú mismo, además no eres nada feo, tus plumas no están mal, tendrás tu oportunidad, solo ve con la que tu creas que es especial y ¡ataca! – dijo entusiasmado Lionel

-"¿De verdad?" –le dijo Blu

-Sí, ya verás que todo saldrá bien…" –respondió muy confiado Lionel

Entonces Linda y Margaret tomaron a sus aves y fueron hacia la convención, una vez llegando, Blu se puso muy nervioso al ver que Lionel decía la verdad, había muchas hembras en el lugar, intento relajarse y recordar los consejos de su amigo. Linda y Margaret entraron y la encargada les dijo:

-"Pueden dejar a las aves aquí, para que ellas también convivan un poco"

Ambas dejaron a sus aves salir, Linda era muy delicada cuando se trataba de Blu, pero sabía que estaba con Lionel, así se sintió más segura y ambas salieron del habitad de las aves.

Lionel al ver que Blu seguía nervioso le dijo: "Tu solo has lo que yo"

Lionel se acercó a unas apuestas guacamayas de colores muy vistosos y les comenzó a hablar con ellas. Blu quiso seguir el ejemplo de Lionel, pero cuando se les acercaba, pereciera que todas se alejaban de él, para cuando Blu se dio cuenta casi todas las aves del lugar estaban bailando con una pareja… menos él.

Blu estaba algo desilusionado, pero se decía a sí mismo: "Vamos Blu tu puedes, solo se tú mismo". Lo intento muchas veces más, pero no tuvo éxito, al paso en que ya todos parecían tener pareja, Blu se sentó atrás de un árbol, en el mismo tres guacamayas se sentaron en el lado opuesto del mismo árbol, Blu escucho su conversación, ellas decían:

-"El guacamayo con el que me encontré es tan alto y fuerte…"

-"Eso no es nada, el mío tiene unas plumas tan llamativas y coloridas…"

-Ha, sigan hablando, el mío tiene un pico fuerte y grande…"

Mientras ellas presumían a sus machos, una de ellas dijo:

-"¿Vieron al rarito?"

-"¿El que era totalmente azul?"

Blu escucho más atento a la conversación

-"Si, no sé cómo alguien quería estar con él, es nerd, raro y he oído por ahí que no vuela"

-"¿De verdad? ¿Qué hembra quería aun macho que no vuela?"

-"No los sé, pero con razón nadie lo quiere"

Blu escucho todo esto y se desanimó mucho, cuando la fiesta se acabó, se fue con Linda, no pudo despedirse de Lionel, ya que estaba dormido, se notaba que estaba cansado, al parecer a él le había ido mucho mejor que a Blu.

Es misma noche, cuando Linda estaba durmiendo Blu prendió su radio, él no era como otras aves, el sabia como utilizar aparatos de los humanos, en ese momento mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido ese día en la fiesta escucho una canción en particular, ya la había oído antes, pero fue hasta ese momento en que le encontró otro significado, el nombre de la canción era "Somebody To Love" (Alguien para amar) de Queen, Blu la escucho atento, pero esta vez, se puso a pensar: "¿Hembras? ¿Pareja? ¿Para que las necesito?, tengo todo lo que quiero aquí, tengo comida, estoy calientito, tengo a Linda que me da todo el amor que necesito y no necesito más, no debería preocuparme por algo como eso, no lo necesito." Al mismo tiempo que pensaba esto se dijo: "¿Entonces porque me importa tanto?

Blu un tanto desanimado subió a la azotea, miro las estrellas y dijo: "Tal vez, solo tal vez… alguien en algún lugar, está viendo estas mismas estrellas y preguntándose lo mismo que yo: "¿Hay alguien para mí?"

Esa noche Blu se la paso viendo millones y millones de estrellas que adornaban el cielo oscuro de Minnesota y así cada noche se preguntaba lo mismo, por más que quería evitar el tema siempre se hizo esa pregunta todas las noches: "¿Hay alguien para mí?"


	2. Las Mismas estrellas 2 (Perla)

**Las mismas estrellas 2**

Esta es la historia de dos guacamayos, los únicos de su especie, ambos muy separados uno del otro, pero al mismo tiempo conectados, sus vidas eran muy distintas, y ambos, noche tras noche se preguntaban lo mismo: "¿Dónde estás?..."

**Perla:**

Perla es una guacamaya libre y salvaje, aunque muy en lo profundo escondía una parte tierna y dulce de ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a un ave como ella, no recordaba muy bien a su familia, sus amigos, su pareja…

La vida de Perla era algo agitada, viajaba de ciudad en ciudad, siempre se metía en problemas y era muy rebelde, pero hoy sería un día diferente y ella no lo sabía. Una mañana como cualquier otra Perla se despertó en un edificio alto y se dijo a si misma:

-"Bueno, otro día, otra ciudad, bien primero que nada ¿Dónde estoy?"

Perla miro a su alrededor, parecía que estaba en una ciudad, pero no estaba segura de cual era.

-"Supongo que debería empezar a viajar hacia el sur, el invierno se acerca…"

Perla emprendió el vuelo hacia el sur y pensaba: "Ojala la vida en el sur sea más animada que en donde he estado, esas fiestas y esos machos no son para nada interesantes…"

Después de volar unas horas, Perla llego a una ciudad, pero al momento de verla se dio cuenta de que no era como las otras, esta tenía un toque mágico, algo especial. Perla vio a una ave que estaba cerca y le pregunto:

-"Disculpa, ¿Qué lugar es este?"

-"¿En verdad no lo conoces? Tu pareces de por aquí, bueno como veo que eres una turista, déjame darte la bienvenida a ¡Rio de Janeiro!"- le dijo el ave

-"¿Rio eh?, bien gracias"- le respondió Perla mientras observaba la ciudad

Después de eso Perla empezó a volar recorriendo el nuevo lugar, le encanto, el ambiente que se respiraba allí era muy contagioso y sobre todo y lo que más le importaba a Perla era la fiesta, después de un buen rato de estar volando por la ciudad se puso a reposar en una estatua gigante para admirar el paisaje.

Mientras Perla descansaba, dos guacamayos machos pasaban por el lugar (uno llamado Roy y el otro Moe) entonces Moe dijo:

-"¡Mira eso Roy!"

-"¿Qué es?"- Dijo Roy y al voltearse vio a Perla y dijo: -"Wow, pero que belleza de ave"

-"Lo sé, nunca había visto algo como eso, es totalmente azul y mira que plumas tiene…"

-"Creo que ya se con quien iré a la fiesta esta noche…"-dijo Roy

-"Espera, creí que irías con Carla, además ¿cómo piensas hablarle y que te diga que si nada más?"-le respondió Moe

-"Pff, Carla era solo una distracción, aves como esta no se ven todos los días, además recuerda que hablas con Roy, el guacamayo más galán de todo Rio"- le dijo muy confiado Roy

En ese momento Roy se acercó a Perla y le dijo:

-"Hola, note que estabas sola, ¿te importa si te acompaño?"

-"Emm, no, por supuesto que no."-le dijo Perla

Ambos comenzaron a platicar y Roy le menciono la fiesta a Perla, le dijo:

-"¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? No acepto un no por respuesta"

-"¿Fiesta? ¿Contigo? Por supuesto, solo dime donde es y estaré ahí"

Roy le dio la dirección y la hora de la fiesta y le dijo al oído: -"Te espero"- Perla estaba muy emocionada, a ella le encantaban las fiestas, en especial si eran animadas. Esa noche Perla llego a la fiesta y en efecto Roy estaba hay esperándola, ambos charlaron y al cabo de un rato empezaron a bailar, a Perla le encantaba. Después de eso Roy le dijo: -"Que te parece si nos vamos a un lugar más… privado"- Perla no era fácil de convencer, su lema era: -"No le pertenezco a nadie"- por eso era tan agresiva, pero estaba convencida de que Roy era un buen macho y que la quería. Ambos salieron del club y fueron a un árbol en la selva. Entonces Roy le dijo a Perla: "Espera aquí, quiero mostrarte algo…" Perla asintió con la cabeza, pero de repente se quedó observando el nido que estaba dentro del árbol, de repente le vinieron recuerdos en ese árbol, recuerdos que ella pensaba que ya no tenia, miro atentamente el nido y sabía que ya había estado ahí, recordó muchas cosas.

**Flashback:**

Una mañana soleada, las aves cantaban y bailaban, Perla estaba con su familia, volando, libres, felices y juntos… ella se sentía segura con ellos, eran lo mejor que ella tenía, pero un día, todos a los que conocía se vieron apresados en una jaula, su padre, su madre, sus amigos, su pretendiente… Mientras ella veía con horror la escena solo escucho el grito de su padre diciéndole:

-"¡Vuela Perla, vuela y no mires atrás, sálvate!"

-"No papi, por favor, no quiero dejarlos"-decía Perla entre lagrimas

-"No Perla, vete, se libre, vive feliz, tienes que ser fuerte, ¿Me lo prometes?"-le dijo su Papá

-"Si papi" -dijo Perla llorando

-Ve Perla, ¡vuela!

Perla se fue llorando y voló y voló hasta el punto en el que ya no sabía dónde estaba, a partir de ahora estaba sola, tenía que valerse de sí misma, pero nunca olvidaría las palabras de su Padre, ella le había prometido ser fuerte, tenía que serlo…

**Fin del Flashback**

En ese momento Perla se puso a pensar: "Siempre me he mostrado ruda y fuerte ante todo lo que se me ponga en frente, pero por dentro sigo sintiendo ese miedo y odio a los humanos, me quitaron todo y todo este tiempo lo he estado ocultando, he tratado de llenar el vacío que me dejaron con fiestas y machos, pero lo que siempre he necesitado y querido es a alguien para amar, alguien que me quiera por lo que soy y no por mi físico…". Entonces Perla se sentó a pensar y espero a Roy, cuando el llego Perla le conto todo, tal vez, podría ser que Roy fuera esa persona que ella había estado esperando, se notaba que a él no le importaba en absoluto, entonces le dijo:

-"Oh, es una pena, lo siento, bueno, "¿En que estábamos?"

Después de haber recordado todo, Perla ya no se estaba tan segura de que Roy realmente la quisiera, entonces le respondió:

-"¿Sabes Roy?, creo que no tengo ganas, en verdad, lo siento…"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué hablas? No puedes dejarme simplemente así, ¡tú eres mi pareja y harás lo que yo diga!" -dijo Roy muy enojado

Al oír esas palabras Perla le dijo:

-"¡Aléjate de mí, yo no le pertenezco a nadie, y mucho menos a ti!"

Ambos forcejearon mucho y cuando Perla se percató de que él era más fuerte que ella, le dijo:

-"Sabes, todos los machos tienen un punto débil, y muchos no lo protegen…"-Al momento de decir eso le dio una patada a Roy en la entrepierna, el cayo y Perla empezó a patearlo mientras le decía:

-"¡Que esto te enseñe a no meterte conmigo!"

Perla dejo mu golpeado a Roy en el suelo y salió volando. Después de eso ella pensaba: "Vaya Perla, debes de aprender a escoger mejor tus amistades" Esa noche fue muy pesada, Perla no tuvo tiempo de buscar un nido, así que volvió a la estatua gigante, se recostó, en ese momento Perla se dijo: "Creo que me quedare aquí, este lugar parece muy bueno para alguien como yo, después de todo este es mi hogar…"

Perla siguió pensando, de pronto volteo al cielo y observo la hermosa luna que estaba tan brillante acompañada de miles de estrellas, seguía sintiendo un enorme vacío, ella había estado con muchos machos, pero todos ellos la querían por su físico nada más, en ese instante se dijo a si misma: "Tal vez, solo tal vez… alguien en algún lugar, está viendo estas mismas estrellas y preguntándose lo mismo que yo, ¿Hay alguien para mí?"

Y así noche tras noche Perla se iba a descansar siempre haciéndose la misma pregunta: "¿Hay alguien para mí?"


End file.
